


foolish

by ruedesgres (smithens)



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithens/pseuds/ruedesgres
Summary: Fantine drops her bonnet.





	foolish

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "things you didn't say at all", taken loosely.

“Foolish girl!” cried Favourite, yanking Fantine out of the path of an oncoming stagecoach by her elbow, “oh, you sweet peasant! a diligence won’t just stop for you at your fancy — come, hold my hand, and stay out of the road.”

But Fantine’s old straw bonnet was not spared as she was: it lay wheeltracked in the road, its periwinkle ribbons already coated in mud. Favourite noticed, and added, “don’t fret, you’ve a cap for a reason, haven’t you? besides — where we’re going — Blachevelle has a _friend_ who may buy you a new one, if you are wise about it.”


End file.
